Railing systems are used extensively for a variety of functional purposes, e.g., as fencing to secure people, animals, and land, and to prevent entry into a specified area. Railing systems also may have aesthetic purposes, e.g., on decks and around yards, terraces, and gardens, etc. Railing systems often include at least one horizontal rail affixed to at least one vertical post, and optionally a plurality of balusters.
A variety of rail shapes exist to address functional and/or aesthetic preferences, e.g., a flat top, or a shape that includes hand-hold features, etc. In particular, one type of rail shape includes a lateral central crown and lengthwise edges and/or ridges, such that the rail resembles a loaf of some types of bread. Such a type of rail shape may be referred to as a “bread loaf” type shape.
Consumers sometimes want to change the look and feel of an installed railing system. Replacing the railing system or major portions of it is costly, inconvenient and time consuming. Upgrading the railing system (e.g., to change color or shape of rail toppings) is simpler, less costly, and thus more likely to be something that a consumer will do.
Traditionally, one method to upgrade a railing system is to screw a regular deck board onto an existing rail. However, this is not aesthetically pleasing since fasteners are exposed and visible.
Another traditional method to upgrade a railing system is to screw clips on top of a rail, then attach a regular deck board to the clips. However, clips by themselves on a rail have poor structural integrity, resulting in undesirable waving and bowing of the deck board. Any exposed clips will not be aesthetically pleasing.
Another drawback is that traditional upgrade methods require multiple components to change the look and feel of an installed railing system.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved railing system and method is needed to address the drawbacks of the traditional methods and systems.